In the end
by MeatOfJustice
Summary: It was destined to happen. Inavoidable. But still, it was a strike to his heart. An insight of Reisi and Mikoto, being close and yet being seperated.
1. I promised

**K Project doesn't belong to neither Garou nor me, and I think, the fandom can be happy about it. *cough* Lazy as hell. *cough*  
**This is the first part of this angsty two-shot. Please enjoy!**  
**

**\- Sparkle**

* * *

**I**** promised**

I wish, I could close my eyes. Enjoying your presence and feel save, feel secure.

I want to kiss you, want to feel your breath on my cheek.

I want to smile innocently, hug you tightly and be nervous, because you just asked me out for dinner. Would it have changed something if we met when we were younger? When we still were allowed to do what we wanted. ... not that you ever gave a damn about the things you were allowed and the things you weren't.

I want to go back.

Why?

Why didn't I understand that I had to treasure those feelings deep inside me?

Why did it take me so much time to understand?

Why did it take me so much time to understand that you are everything to me? Why didn't I realize it earlier. Why did we waste so much time with nothing? Quarrelling around and fighting while we both knew, we didn't want to?

And now I hold you, feel the warmth of your body.

It feels like my insides are ripped out, one by one, fingers pulling at my stumbling heart.

I can't show you how much it hurts me. I can't let you see the emotions on my face. I can't do that to you. I promised to keep strong. I promised you.

And your face rests on my shoulder, and I'm glad I don't need to see the light leaving your eyes. It would have broken me. It would have destroyed my self-control. I can't let that happen. I promised.

One tear runs down my cheek while I still don't show a single emotion or make a sound. The warmth is leaving you. The warmth that was always there, the warmth I love and the warmth I used to cuddle into when I was cold.

Stay here!

I don't want to lose you.

Don't leave me alone. You're.. you're my only friend.

Stay...

I kneel down in the snow, the cold white beautiful snow. Where everything is cold. And you're not here to warm me up again.

Careful I remove the sword in your chest, the blade that should only fight for justice. But how can I believe in the good in this world when I lost the only purpose to fight for it? And you, slayed by my blade, will never come back.

I won't see you again. I will be alone now.

Until I join you.

I'm looking forward to it.

But I can't leave this world jet. There are people who rely on me. There are things I have to do. Chaos I have to organise.

Even though I see no light in this dark world anymore.

Even though the colours.. completely blurred and everything is grey.

Please. Don't.

I can't. I need to... There is still work for me to do. And I will take care of it. I will do everything necessary. Everything that needs to be done.

Coldly and without any emotions on my face.

I can't let it break me.

I promised.


	2. Farewell

**And what had become of us now? We are falling apart.  
Mikotos point of view this time.**

**-Garou**

* * *

"It's not goodbye" you told me when I turned my back on you. Little did you know how right you were. I looked back at you over my shoulder and grinned. "No, it's not"  
And when I left I felt your eyes on my back. I felt your confused, angry look, I know you've heard it in my voice, seen it in my smile, felt it in my aura. Felt it in your heart.  
And then, when I leaned over your shoulder instead, we both knew you had been right. It's not "Goodbye".  
It's "Farewell".

You told me it's not. You said so because you didn't want to lose. And you realized it a second too late. Realized that when I agreed, something had to be wrong. When I gave in without giving up. You did not win. And you should have realized. I know you think that way.  
And I know you blame yourself, even though only I am to blame. Even though you should better just curse me, which you probably do. But you will blame yourself, regret every right step you took. And drown in doubt. About yourself, about me, about us.  
But I have to burden you with it. I am that selfish now.  
Have I ever been like this? I'm not sure, for you changed me a lot throughout the years, I'm not sure if I've ever been the same person I was born as. Ever been the same person for a long time at all.  
But I have to burden you with this.  
Because you're the only one I trust with it.  
The only one I know can handle it. And see. And understand.  
Because I trust you completely. And love you.  
My friend  
Farewell

I reject you.  
I reject your help, reject your love.  
I leave you alone, for I know I will soon do so forever. I know you'll be strong. Live on.  
You're not the one to lose, but I'll win this fight. Through dying. Ultimate victory, isn't sarcasm nice?

I would never have thought, that the first time I'd feel cold would be in your arms. Maybe relief feels cold. As cold as a blade in your heart.  
And I felt myself fall. Fall into a deep blackness. And I wondered if dying felt that way too. And I knew I'd soon find out.  
But then, in that brief second between my fall as a King and my fall into nirvana, I knew it would be different. Nothing sad, nothing tragic, nothing painful.  
It would be close to you. Like falling asleep, in your arms, in your embrace.  
Close to you, so close I could never have come to you in lifetime. So then at least in death.  
A last wish coming true. Having you close. Having you with me. Finally.

Isn't it funny that you have to die just to make the person you love most fall into your arms? How you have to lose what you love, lose what holds you in this world, lose your purpose, your strength, your smile, just to end up in fulfilling your own ideals?

How you have to hurt people you don't want to, because you have been hurt?  
Returning the favor I'd say, but it's the world that pains you. And it's you who pains them.  
You know you shouldn't, but it's not you who decides anymore. It's that dark emptiness, the bleeding hole in your heart, which is desperate to be filled.  
But it cannot be. And you go on spreading that desperate pain. For you just stay lonely, rejecting, forcing yourself. And your heart dies. And it goes on. With no way out.  
And you rip a whole in their hearts.

I wonder if you feel the same. If you would sign this statement. And then it was done.  
And Munakata Reisi killed Suoh Mikoto. The blue killed the red.


End file.
